dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki:Project Juggernaut
Status Completed Update These are the sections of Project Juggernaut - each section requires a lot of work and consistency. If you would like to take a section and work on it, let Pwr905 or Tierrie know and we will upload the bottom level and turn over the updates to you. Then you will need to include/link the files together in a cohesive manner. * Weapons * Dog * Armor - Light, Medium, Heavy, Clothing, Massive, Unimplemented/Ambiguous * Shields - All. * Shield fix. * Runes. * Stackable * Herbalism, Poison Making, Trap Making * Crafting * Gifts (and a lot of them) * (Quick) Item * Generic * Other - Ballista bolts, schwag. Roadmap for Juggernaut A road map of my next edit: Sets Armor | | | -------------------------------->etc etc <--------------+--------------------- | | | | Armor Armor | | | Set of the Dead -------------------+------------> etc | | | | | etc Chest Legs | | | etc <---------------+------------------> etc | | | | | | |<-------------------|------------------------------?etc | | |<------------------------------------------------------>etc | | Chest* Legs* Items marked with a * will be templated - and parsed from data files. Project Juggernaut To the Loyalists of Orzammar, and Beloved Administrators, In the event that I don't come back from this 5 party weekend - arrested, alcohol poisoning, married to stripper in Vegas, then someone will need to continue this work. Plus if would love to help - you can help us find the mapping in Mappings section of this post. I finished working on the discombobulator and I'm attaching the file and its source with this email. Extract it as it is, and run the gffall batch file from the command line. Everything Caridin will want is in the out/ directory. This includes all the files from the base game and does not include any of the DLCs. Description of Fields Here's an updated Label - InGame Pairing Item Name: LocalizedName/locstring/string/language_id = 0 (0=English, Language Table is 2.2b) Item Description: Description/locstring/string /language_id = 0 * Tag= Internal name of the file * Value=Cost of the item, 32035 is 3 gp, 20 silver, 35 copper. (int) Cost/10000 for gold, and so forth. * Icon = icon * Type = InvSubGroup, 411000 = Amulet. I haven't figured out the rest. * Stats = PropertiesList/PropertyID * Tier = Material AND MaterialProgress * SetItem = VarTable/struct/field with name=ITEM_SET. Mappings You will be receiving one more email from me after this these mapping # Item Set # to Item Set Name # InvSubGroup or BaseItem to Item Type # PropertiesList/PropertyID to Stat Name # Material to Tier/Material (Lowest Possible Tier) # MaterialProgress to Tier/Material (Highest Possible Tier) At that point you should be able to create a page like this for http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut_Helm for 986 items. Which will essentially double the size of the wiki and fill in all the tedious work. # I will also rip all the icons you need and rename them. # Work on the Juggernaut Helm - we will use that page as a template. For Caridin! Notes * Requirements are derived from Tier/Material * You can map items to their Codex trigger at VarTable/Name=ITEM_CODEX_FLAG * You can map items to their crafting recipes at CraftingRecipeID * You can map items to what they do from either PropertyID or AbilityID Category:Community projects